


Matcha & Sakura

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Cafe AU, M/M, no magic, unbetaed we use our half a brain cell like rokkaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Kurosawa notices how one regular customer always orders the same drink
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 118





	Matcha & Sakura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurosawa-sun (zscribez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zscribez/gifts), [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/gifts).



> Okay ever since the artwork started coming out, I wanted to do a fic with matcha and sakura. Now if there's a myth or anything, I have no idea about it, and if there is, I hope someone writes a fic on it. But for now, have this cafe au!

“One hot matcha green tea, please.” 

Kurosawa mouthed the words along with the man currently at the counter, sitting in his usual spot near the window of his favorite cafe. He idly stirred his straw in his iced sakura tea, wondering if today would be the day if he gathered his courage to actually talk to the other man. He visualized himself standing up and going to talk to him, but as all other days, he just silently watched as the slightly awkward man accepted his tea, bedhead falling into his eyes. 

\---

While his tea would turn hot or cold, depending on the weather, Kurosawa knew he could depend on the other man to always order a matcha drink. Kurosawa himself preferred a little more variety, but he did get a sakura drink at least once a week when it was available. He had been coming to this cafe for seven months now, enjoying the atmosphere of the little hole-in-the-wall. He remembered the first time he had seen the other man, a little annoyed at how he was sitting in “his” seat. But that had changed when Kurosawa had had a very bad day. Kurosawa had been sitting with his back to the door, instead of facing the door like usual, ignoring everyone, when the shorter man had come and given him a muffin, saying that he had noticed how Kurosawa’s posture had shown he was in a bad mood. While Kurosawa usually got a croissant if he got a pastry at all, he had been touched that someone had noticed he had been in a bad mood at all. Most people only saw his face and didn’t care about his moods, but this quiet, shy man had, and for that, Kurosawa was forever touched. 

\---

Kurosawa came into the cafe, expecting his day to be a normal one, but considering there was shouting, it clearly wasn’t meant to be. 

“This drink isn’t what I ordered at all!” A customer was shouting at the cashier, a sweet woman named Fujisaki. 

“Sir, we can fix it--”

“I want my money back!” The customer said, before there was a scuffling noise and the awkward man Kurosawa was half in love with was getting in between Fujisaki and the angry customer, someone Kurosawa had never seen before. 

“I-is that necessary? Fujisaki-san s-said she’d fix it for you!”

“Adachi-kun!” Fujisaki exclaimed, sounding worried. 

The angry customer shoved Kurosawa’s crush (Adachi, apparently) to the side, clearly startling Adachi, but he got up again to try and reason again. Kurosawa could tell it would only end badly, so he stopped watching and went up to the customer himself, putting on his best “customer service” smile while grabbing the man’s wrist and blocking both Adachi and Fujisaki with his tall body. 

“Is there a problem, sir? Because Fujisaki-san can fix it if that’s the case, or you can leave,” he said pleasantly, with the undercurrent of a threat. 

“What the--” the customer looked wildly around and saw that he had no one backing him up. He twisted out of Kurosawa’s grip, causing him to spill his “wrong” drink all over himself in the process. He shot everyone a dirty look and left in a rage. 

The cafe went silent. 

“Adachi-kun, Kurosawa-kun, are you okay?” Fujisaki asked, looking concerned. 

“I’m okay, what about you?” Kurosawa asked Adachi, holding out his hand for Adachi so he could get up. 

Adachi looked a little startled that he was getting attention, but he took Kurosawa’s hand, sending electricity down Kurosawa’s spine, leaving him wondering if Adachi felt it too. His small hand in Kurosawa’s felt right, at least in Kurosawa’s eyes. 

“Woah, what happened here?” Rokkaku, Fujisaki’s excitable assistant asked as he came in for his shift, his eyes taking in the mess on the floor. 

“Rokkaku, can you please fix these two some hot teas while I clean this up? On the house, of course,” Fujisaki said, sending Kurosawa a smile like she knew his secret. 

\---

“So...what do you do for work?” Kurosawa asked, realizing he knew very little about Adachi. All he knew was that he came to this cafe pretty much daily and always ordered a matcha drink. 

“Hmm? Oh...I work for a stationary company, inputting data. What about you?” 

“I work in sales, under my family’s company.” Kurosawa left out which company he worked for, knowing it might change Adachi’s perception of him. 

Adachi nodded, fiddling with his jacket sleeve, which was a little big for him. Kurosawa wanted to put his hand over Adachi’s, but restrained himself. 

“Well…thank you for helping me,” Adachi said, avoiding Kurosawa’s eyes. He took his mug back to Fujisaki, and left. 

\---

Kurosawa didn’t expect much, but after that, Adachi would often sit with him at his table, not always saying much, but making Kurosawa’s day every time. Sometimes he would get out a notebook and doodle, and from what Kurosawa could see, he was a very good artist. When Rokkaku noticed, he was loud about it, and Kurosawa wanted to take the young man by the shoulders and lead him away, but the result was Adachi drawing little designs for the cafe for the holidays. Kurosawa would often look at them with a fond smile, drawing knowing looks from Fujisaki. 

\---

Kurosawa got used to the little routine, so when Adachi came in with a tall man with curly hair and glasses, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Adachi was clearly very comfortable with him, and Kurosawa felt a wave of jealousy, but when he overheard their conversation, he realized he had nothing to worry about. The two of them ordered their drinks, Adachi bringing the other man with him to Kurosawa’s table. 

“Kurosawa? This is my friend, Tsuge. Tsuge, this is Kurosawa.” 

Tsuge bowed towards him. “Sorry to interrupt you two, Adachi is helping me with a problem and invited me here.” 

“No, there’s no problem,” Kurosawa said, smiling. He listened as Tsuge and Adachi talked about a delivery boy and dance practices, and when he suggested that they all go together, both men shot him a grateful look. 

The dance practice had a surprise, with Rokkaku being there too, but it was uneventful until one of the other young men made comments about dancing being useless. Adachi helped the delivery boy, while Kurosawa stood stunned about being called an “ossan”. Not his proudest moment. But when Adachi encouraged Tsuge, Kurosawa knew that Adachi had his own hidden strength. 

\---

Adachi’s company was having a contest, and when he entered after Kurosawa’s encouragement, pointing out the art covering the cafe, Kurosawa was so proud of him. Adachi would sketch in the cafe, his tongue poking out of his mouth. His first designs got shot down by Rokkaku, but his emoji clips were extremely cute, and Kurosawa helped with the public speaking part, the two of them going to a nearby park to practice. Kurosawa was sure Adachi would win, considering how far he had come over the last few months. 

\---

Except Adachi didn’t win, and on the day he came to announce that, people from Kurosawa’s company came into the cafe, yelling his full name and bragging about how Kurosawa had just landed the big deal with another huge company. Kurosawa had seen how big Adachi’s eyes as he found out exactly who he had been talking to the last year or so, had seen those eyes fill with tears as he fled the cafe, had felt powerless as he was forced to celebrate instead of going after Adachi. 

\---

Adachi had clearly changed his schedule, considering that Fujisaki had told him that he still came in, but in the evenings. Kurosawa debated hanging around all day, but if Adachi was sending him a message, he figured he better respect it, no matter how much it hurt. 

\---

When Kurosawa saw Adachi outside the cafe, fiddling with his hoodie strings, he could feel his heart break all over again. Adachi saw him, his eyes widening, making Kurosawa debate walking away, but Adachi came up to him. 

“Kurosawa? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run away...actually you’ve been a big help this last year or so, and I chickened out when I found out who you were...and I shouldn’t have done that! Because no matter who you are, you’re still you! And that’s why...that’s why I fell for you. I know you liked me longer, and this is all new for me, but...I really like you Kurosawa!” Adachi burst out in one breath. “Sorry for taking so long to realize my-” 

Adachi’s words were cut off as Kurosawa, overcome with feelings, came to him and hugged him. Adachi seemed a little startled, judging by how stiff he was, so Kurosawa started moving back, but Adachi hugged back when he tried to leave. Kurosawa smiled at that, knowing how big that was for Adachi. He knew everything would be okay after this. 

\---

“A matcha latte and a sakura milkshake for you two,” Fujisaki said, giving the two of them their drinks, shaking her head fondly as Kurosawa gave his straw for Adachi to try his drink before taking a sip himself.


End file.
